Transcending Universes
by Cortexikid
Summary: "It doesn't seem fair that two people that are meant for each other can't be together because they aren't from the same universe." Alt-Charlie makes an unusual request when it is time for Olivia to return to her universe. Peter/Olivia, Alt-Charlie/Sonia


**Transcending Universes **

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: Okay, so here's a quirky idea. When Liv escapes from Walternate's clutches (and from the promos I have deduced that she does) I have written this little piece conveying that Liv may start working with Alt-Broyles, Charlie and Lincoln. Charlie makes an usual request when it is time for her to return back to her universe. Enjoy!**

"No, Charlie, no way."

"Aww come on Liv, you haven't even heard me out yet."

Olivia Dunham whirled around to face the man that was determined to hound her until he got the answer he was looking for. Turns out this Charlie could be just as stubborn and an endearing pain in the ass as her partner Charlie was. Go figure.

"Charlie, when I go back, I'll be going back alone. I don't need a chaperone."

He smirked at her impromptu rhyme. She could tell this was not swaying in her favor.

"Liv, I'm not asking for a permanent…pass or anything just-just a glimpse of the Other Side. That's all. I mean hell, everyone's talking about it and well…you're from there and I-I just wanna see what your world is like, that's all…" he trailed off, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and throwing her his signature sincere expression.

He and the other Olivia had grown to appreciate and accept one another during Olivia's short time on this side. After he initially begrudged her for the smashing of a wine bottle over his head debacle, he found that once he spent a little time with her he had actually come to enjoy her company. No one could replace his friend, the "real" Olivia of course, but, he had to admit that he liked the other too. She was different to the Liv he was used to but…not in a bad way. She was just…different, and he respected that.

But, one thing that both Olivias seemed to have painfully in common was their unwillingness to back down from anything. Including a (according to the Olivia standing impatiently in front of him) crazy request to accompany said 'new' friend across to her home universe, to, check it out.

"Charlie, it is extremely dangerous for anyone to cross sides. I've told you that about a million times today. So please, just…drop it," she retorted as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and continued walking. Her voice almost sounding pleading but Charlie knew better. She may be another Liv but deep down she was still Liv and he knew her tactics.

"Don't play the pleading card with me Liv, it won't work. Yeah, I know it's dangerous but it's not impossible. You've done it-"

"-I am…equipped to do it."

"The other Walter Bishop has done it-"

"-Because he had help from people who were equipped to do it."

"Peter Bishop did it."

Olivia's mouth shot open as Charlie ran around her, blocking her way out. He stood there, arms folded, a gleam of fortitude in his gaze. Olivia's mouth snapped shut. It seemed he had rendered her speechless.

"Why do you really want to come with me? And don't give me a load of crap about curiosity…the truth, Charlie."

Well, so much for speechless.

He heaved a sigh, unfolding his arms and looking away from her. He knew he'd have to come out and say it, the truth, eventually, but now that the moment had arrived, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the plunge. Suddenly, Olivia's hand reached out and rested on his forearm. He looked up and met her olive eyes, a small friendly smile gracing her lips, not teasing as he was used to getting from his Liv but a more supportive and coaxing one.

"Well…I-did I ever tell you about my wife Sonia?"

Olivia's brow furrowed. That was something she was not expecting.

"Uh…no, but, you are…I mean, Charlie was married to Sonia on my side too," she replied lowly, trying desperately not to think of her partner or his widow. She would never admit it aloud but the pain that she felt was still so raw even as it drew close to a year and a half since his death. Taking a deep breath she focused on the Charlie in front of her instead. He seemed to be mentally battling with himself and she tried to foresee where he might be going with all of this.

With a nod of his head, appearing to have decided something, he turned his head and looked at her, his expression now so filled with determination that Olivia began to feel a familiar dread crawl up from the depths of her stomach. She knew where he was going with this.

"Well, she-she died two years ago. She was…she…her car skid off the road a couple of miles from our house. She was on her way home from the store and…and I guess she was going too fast-it was icy out. Anyway, I…you said that I was…that Charlie on your side was married to her?"

He posed it as a question even though they both knew she didn't need to confirm it. She nodded anyway, the dread in her stomach clawing its way up and into her heart that was now racing a mile a minute.

"But…you…also said that the Charlie from Over There he…he died last year, was…murdered by one of the First Wave, right?"

He had begun pacing back and forth, running his hand over his forehead. Olivia's eyes lowered to the floor, her chest aching as his now frantic words sunk into her brain. She really didn't know how to handle this.

"Yes. My partner was killed because the Shape Shifters that were after me wanted to get close to me so I could give them valuable information. His death was…" she trailed off, feeling her throat constrict as she forced the unshed tears that were now stinging the back of her eyes to stay put.

It was becoming apparent that this may be the moment where she finally got to explain to him, Charlie Francis, what had happened to his other self and…maybe get a few things off her chest too. Taking another deep breath, she forced herself to look him straight in the eye. He was now standing perfectly still, looking at her with the same expression as she did him only a moment ago. Friendly support and coaxing.

"His death…he…died, because of me. It was my fault. He was killed because…because the Shape Shifters wanted to know what I didn't even know at the time. He was used and thrown away like a piece of trash and I will never forgive my- I can never forgive myself for what happened to him."

Charlie stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv don't say that. It wasn't-"

"Why…why are you asking about him, Charlie? Why are you asking about his wife?

She knew she was just deflecting from the fact that she just admitted to an alternate version of her deceased partner that it was her fault he died but she couldn't help it. Everything was getting too much and she didn't know how to keep the conversation up.

He grew quiet again but left his hand on her shoulder. Deep down they both knew why he was asking about the other Sonia, why he was suddenly so interested in visiting the Other Side but neither wanted to address it. Olivia, because she didn't want to shoot down his unimaginable request and Charlie, because he didn't want his request shot down and told he was crazy for just suggesting such a thing…but damn it, he had to try.

"Liv I-I wouldn't want to start…anything with her I-I just wanna see her again. Maybe, maybe tell her goodbye, that's all…"

Olivia's eyes caught his. She understood where he was coming from. He wanted closure. Same as she wanted with John. That all seemed like a lifetime ago but at that moment it was all fresh in her mind. But, many important issues also came to mind.

"Charlie, even….even if you came with me…you could never meet Sonia. You're…Charlie is dead in my universe. You couldn't just waltz back into her life after being dead for a year and a half, it doesn't work like that."

She knew her words stung but he needed to hear them. She could tell that this was obviously something that he had on his mind for quite some time now; perhaps ever since she escaped from the Secretary began working with Fringe Division. But she had to let him know that it was never going to happen. In the long run, it would be easier for him.

"But…Liv…haven't you ever felt like…that despite everything you've ever been told that there are just some things out there that…that are just meant for you and you alone? Have you ever known that there was something else out there that…defies what you've always thought or believed? Is there nothing that you'd fight for…despite all the odds and obstacles that get in your way and you know in your heart and soul that you probably should just give up?"

Olivia's frown deepened as she took in her words. She would not like his words be applied to her and her circumstances. She had to focus on him now. Surely he couldn't be suggesting…

"Charlie you said that you didn't want anything with her. She-you have to remember she may look like your wife and sound like her but she's…she not her. Just like I'm not really the Olivia Dunham you've known for years and just like you wouldn't be the Charlie Francis that Sonia fell in love with."

He took his hand off her shoulder and slowly let it fall to his side. She felt the guilt rise with the dread in her chest but she knew that she had done the right thing. She had to end his fantasies now before they really started to become more than just that to him.

"I…I don't care that she is not my Sonia from my universe, Liv. I know…I know that Charlie Francis and Sonia Dunne are meant to be together. It…it doesn't mean I don't love my wife any less. I will always love her until the day I die but…it just doesn't seem fair that two people that are meant for each other can't be together because they aren't from the same universe. It just seems so…stupid that I have to spend my life alone over here while she has to spend her life alone over there."

Olivia failed to catch the last sentence of Charlie's speech as she now stood dumbfounded, barely registering the return of his pacing.

_It doesn't seem fair that two people that are meant for each other can't be together because they aren't from the same universe._

Those words were loudly ringing in her ears as she fought to gain control over herself. Now was not the time to think about herself or…_him_. There were more important matters at hand.

Shaking her head vigorously, she straightened up and walked over to Charlie, stopping in front of him and halting his pacing. She clasped his shoulders in her hands and forced him to look at her, hoping that what she was about to say would force him to see reason.

"Charlie…you can't be with Sonia. Sonia, your wife, is dead. The Sonia on the Other Side is not your wife, she is an alternate version. If you crossed over with me you could never make contact with her because as far as she is concerned her husband died a noble death over a year ago. If you were to suddenly show up it would turn her life upside down.

"I know you, Charlie, in this short time I've gotten an insight into who you are. And yeah, you do remind me of my partner. You are kind and strong and selfless. I know that you would never want to do something like that to Sonia and I also know that no matter what you say, you will never be able to feel the same way about that Sonia as you did about your wife. I-I have learnt that you can't replace someone you love with someone that reminds you of them. You…you have to let yourself love someone new for who they really are.

"I…maybe you might to love the other Sonia for who she is eventually if you ever did cross over but, Charlie, trust me, you don't wanna replace her. I-I know it's hard but…as much as I would love for Sonia to get her husband back and…for me to get my friend back and a load of other reasons…you are not that Charlie. You are Charlie from a world where JFK was never assassinated and The World Trade Center was never attacked and where they have creepy giant bees and a severe coffee shortage.

"You are the Charlie that is still grieving for his wife and sees a solution to help end his pain. I understand that, you're human. But…you can't come with me. I'm sorry. You need to stay on this side…where you belong."

She finished quietly. She was squeezing his shoulders tightly as she spoke and now that she wasn't she let them go immediately. She knew that her words were upsetting for him to hear and would respect him if he wanted to be alone. After he didn't respond, she took it upon herself and turned to walk away.

"Liv…" he reached out and clasped her arm.

She didn't turn, just waiting for him to continue.

"…Thank you. I know that…must have been hard for you to say and I appreciate you doing it anyway…thank you for being honest. I-deep down I knew it was a long shot but…I just had to go for it. I'm not gonna lie, it-it kills me that I'm never gonna see my wife again and that in another universe she is feeling the same over losing her husband but…I understand what you're saying. We can't be together. We are from two different universes and the people we were meant to be with are dead. We could never work, no matter how hard I'd want us to. And I…I've just gotta accept that."

She threw her a wry small smile. His eyes were pained, beyond devastation.

"Besides, way I see it, if she and I were meant to be together then…nobody would have died and…we-we would have been born in the same universe…right?"

Olivia felt her head nod but her heart was thumping wildly in her chest in protest. He seemed utterly defeated now as he put on his jacket and turned to face her one last time.

"Thanks for not berating me too much Liv. I-I know it was a crazy idea and I'm sorry for having to put you in that kinda situation," he finished, turning and walking to the door.

She watched him leave silently. His shoulders were slumped and his head lowered. She knew that look. And it tore her up inside. But, she did the right thing…didn't she? Because he and the other Sonia weren't meant to be? Were they?

After all, it was like he said, if they were meant to be together they would have been born in the same universe, right?

She bit her bottom lip as she was hit with the gravity of those words. She couldn't let herself believe them no matter how logical they sounded. She had to keep believing that…somewhere out there in her universe was the person who…despite being from this universe was meant to be with her. Olivia Dunham. And not the other one. The one that had infiltrated her team. Even though she was from his universe and probably would have ended up with him had they have been living on the same Earth these past years.

She had to keep believing that, despite the odds and obstacles between them that she and Peter Bishop were destined to be together. That their…whatever they have…transcended universes, overcame obstacles and beat the overwhelming odds.

She had to believe it, even if everyone (including Charlie) didn't.

She was going to make it back. To her side…and to him.

And soon.

**A/N: So I know, it's not likely to actually happen but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. And just wanna say that I do hope Alt-Charlie's wife isn't dead because that would just be awful. =[**

**A review would be lovely! ~Cortexikid**


End file.
